bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Charm Fiora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10545 |no = 717 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 231 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 38, 53, 156, 168, 171, 173, 176, 179 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 8, 20, 12, 9, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 38, 53, 156, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 7, 23, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 38, 53, 90, 103, 116, 129, 142, 156, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A swordswoman made to repent through manual labor for retaliating against the gods. While in the island of the giants, she came across a demonic creature that consumed other demons for sustenance. However, she also noticed that this creature was able to consume magical power and curses as well. Though she hesitated momentarily, she mustered up courage and threw herself into the mucus-like body of the creature. The curse she had been given by the gods was then consumed by the demon, and she returned to her original form. The rejuvenated swordswoman sealed the unexpectedly useful monster without killing it, and began a journey rejoicing in her newfound freedom. |summon = You're no different from the gods. Anyone who tries to chain me shall become my enemy. |fusion = Hahahaha! I'm overflowing with strength! With this power, the servant shall become the master! |evolution = Ohhh! This liberating feeling! Not only has my body been freed, but my soul too! | hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1488 |def_base = 1268 |rec_base = 1510 | hp_lord = 6132 |atk_lord = 2141 |def_lord = 1722 |rec_lord = 2135 | hp_anima = 6875 |rec_anima = 1937 |atk_breaker = 2339 |def_breaker = 1524 |atk_guardian = 1943 |def_guardian = 1920 |rec_guardian = 2036 |def_oracle = 1623 | hp_oracle = 5835 |rec_oracle = 2432 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Epidemic God Usurpation |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & chance of slightly absorbing HP |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 50% chance to absorb 5~8% of HP from damage dealt |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Flames of Divine Destruction |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Scarlet Kiss |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable drastic damage cut for 1 turn & adds Fire and Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk stat |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10544 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Fiora3 }}